Parkinson's disease is characterized neuropathologically by degeneration of dopamine neurons in the basal ganglia and neurologically by debilitating tremors, slowness of movement and balance problems. It is estimated that over one million people suffer from Parkinson's disease. Nearly all patients receive the dopamine precursor levodopa or L-Dopa, often in conjunction with the dopa-decarboxylase inhibitor, carbidopa. L-Dopa adequately controls symptoms of Parkinson's disease in the early stages of the disease. However, it tends to become less effective after a period which can vary from several months to several years in the course of the disease.
It is believed that the varying effects of L-Dopa in Parkinson's disease patients are related, at least in part, to the plasma half life of L-Dopa which tends to be very short, in the range of 1 to 3 hours, even when co-administered with carbidopa. In the early stages of the disease, this factor is mitigated by the dopamine storage capacity of the targeted striatal neurons. L-Dopa is taken up and stored by the neurons and is released over time. However, as the disease progresses, dopaminergic neurons degenerate, resulting in decreased dopamine storage capacity. Accordingly, the positive effects of L-Dopa become increasingly related to fluctuations of plasma levels of L-Dopa. In addition, patients tend to develop problems involving gastric emptying and poor intestinal uptake of L-Dopa. Patients exhibit increasingly marked swings in Parkinson's disease symptoms, ranging from a return to classic Parkinson's disease symptoms, when plasma levels fall, to the so-called dyskinesis, when plasma levels temporarily rise too high following L-Dopa administration.
As the disease progresses, conventional L-Dopa therapy involves increasingly frequent, but lower dosing schedules. Many patients, for example, receive L-Dopa every two to three hours. It is found, however, that even frequent doses of L-Dopa are inadequate in controlling Parkinson's disease symptoms. In addition, they inconvenience the patient and often result in non-compliance.
It is also found that even with as many as six to ten L-Dopa doses a day, plasma L-Dopa levels can still fall dangerously low, and the patient can experience very severe Parkinson's disease symptoms. When this happens, additional L-Dopa is administered as intervention therapy to rapidly increase brain dopamine activity. However, orally administered therapy is associated with an onset period of about 30 to 45 minutes during which the patient suffers unnecessarily. In addition, the combined effects of the intervention therapy, with the regularly scheduled dose can lead to overdosing, which can require hospitalization. For example, subcutaneously administered dopamine receptor agonist (apomorphine), often requiring a peripherally acting dopamine antagonist, for example, domperidone, to control dopamine-induced nausea, is inconvenient and invasive.
Therefore, a need exists for methods of treating patients suffering with Parkinson's disease which are at least as effective as conventional therapies yet minimize or eliminate the above-mentioned problems.